


The Angel in my Hell

by MichaelMell (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Chi-chi is a bitch to her family, Child Abuse, Divorce, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past chi-chi/Goku, Recovery, emotional breakdowns, emotional issues, emotionally damaged, mental issues, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's life is in hell, afraid to be alone with his wife and even more afraid to leave her with his kids. </p><p>Vegeta's mind is hell, he has dreams that haunt him in the day and dissolve him into a screaming mess. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, and it feels like he has no one to relate to in his emotional cocoon he's made for himself. </p><p>Breaking away from two hells, might just make the heaven these two need to make it work. But maybe along the way, they'll figure out that what they really need is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Post midnight calls from the Briefs’ are never good, and calls about Vegeta are even worse. The Son house is never quite peaceful, but the shrill ring broke any silence left in the soft snores rising from beds. Three rings and a pair of pants later, a very tired Saiyan picked up the ringer.           “Hello?” Goku’s groggy voice filters through the receiver, a relieved sigh following soon behind.“Oh, Goku, thank goodness it’s you! I don’t know what I would’ve done if one of your kids answered!” Bulma’s voice slams into Goku’s ears in a rushed volume his ears weren’t ready for right after crawling out of bed.  
    “Bulma, can whatever it is wait until morning?” Goku complains, rubbing his eyes and glaring at the clock whose bright numbers told him of the early hour.  
    “No! It absolutely can't wait Goku! You need to get down here right this moment!” Something breaks off behind Bulma, peeking Goku’s ears and waking up his senses. There's little cracks and shattering sounds off in the distance behind Bulma’s voice, something Goku had been too tired to notice until they grew in volume.  
    “What's up Bulma, are you alright?” The Sayian sits up straighter, straightening the gi he'd thrown on to answer the phone.  
    “Goku, I need you down here! It's Vegeta, I don't know what happened, he's just gone crazy!” Goku could practically see Bulma, hand pulling at her hair as apparently Vegeta broke things off in the background.  
    “But how could I help, Bulma, he hates me!”  
    “Goku, you're the last person he has in the whole universe that he can relate to, you have to be able to do something, please.” A sigh parts Goku’s lips, his spare hand moving the spikes of his hair as he moves to stand.  
    “Fine, Bulma I don't know anything about being a Sayian, but I'll be there.” He hangs up, moving to stand up and find his shoes. Vegeta would get more agitated if anything if Goku came in while he’s having an episode, but Bulma thinks he can help him so Goku will be there. Fingers raise to Goku’s forehead, but hesitate there. Leaving the kids here alone with Chi-Chi would be a mistake.  
    “Hey, Gohan, wake up son.” Goku ascends the stairs, pushing open his eldest son’s door and shaking the boy lightly. His eyes open slowly, squinting up at Goku in slight confusion as the demi sayian begins to wake up.  
    “Dad..?” Gohan’s small voice questions his father, head turning to look at the digital clock beside his bed.  
    “It’s 4:30.” he frowns, eyebrows furrowing the way a ten year-old’s shouldn't have to. Goku ruffles his son’s hair, giving him a smile that he hopes is bright enough to help the child feel content.  
    “Dad has to go check on Uncle Vegeta sweetheart, grab your blanket and your shoes while I get your brother up.” the still sleepy boy nods, rubbing at his eyes as he starts to get up and moving around. Goten’s room is just across the hall, Goku’s young son sleeping peacefully in his dragon looking bed.  
    “Hey little man, you gotta get up.” Goku hates to wake the toddler, but he can’t leave the boys here not knowing how long it’ll take to calm Vegeta down if he can do it at all. The four year-old wakes up, eyes mostly closed as he looks sleepily up at his father.  
    “Are we goin’ tuh Aunty Bulma’s Daddy?” Goku nods with a sigh, scooping his son out of bed into his arms along with his favourite blanket.  
    “Uncle Geta needs Daddy to help him, alright sweetie? You and your big brother can keep sleeping over there.” Goku would leave his precious little Goten with Bulma if he could; he hates to see his little boy get hurt in his own home.  
    “I’m ready Dad.” Gohan meets Goku at the bottom of the stairs, his pyjamas still hanging from his frame with the addition of a jacket. His blanket is knotted up in one hand, the other already reaching out to grab onto his father’s sleeve so they can IT to Capsule Corp.  
    “Will Mommy be mad?” Goten’s small voice raises the question Bulma with Vegeta. So Goku doesn’t answer, raising his fingers to his forehead and ITing the three of them into the Capsule Corp living room where Bulma’s ki is.  
    “Well, it's about time you showed up Goku! I was starting to think your lazy butt went back to bed-” Bulma is on him as soon as he starts to show up, her rant halting at the sight of Goku’s tired children.  
    “Gohan, Goten! What are you kids doing up so early? Come on, Gohan we’ve always got your room ready. And Goten, you can find Trunks’ room can't you?” Bulma’s a good mother; she left Vegeta with grace and their son still has both parents in the house to love him. She's so good with the kids, Goku wishes he could leave them here with her.  
    “That Vegeta then?” Goku asks, setting Goten down and letting him skitter off to Trunks’ room to get back to sleep.” He can hear the screaming, the breaking of glass and wood and anything else he's getting his hands on.  
    “Yup, that's him. And hey, Goku, be gentle with him. I know he's the tough guy, but it's pretty rough for him.” Bulma looks tired, and Goku lays a hand down in her shoulder to give her a smile. This must happen a lot, for Bulma to look so tired and so exhausted.  
    “Go get some sleep Bulma, I'll take care of Vegeta.” His best friend of many years looks up at Goku, a relieved smile on her lips as she looks up at him. She goes, leaving Goku to handle Vegeta on his own. How bad could it be, really? Goku opens Vegeta’s bedroom door, greeted by a punch to the jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta's fist collides with Goku’s jaw, a sound crack of something breaking on the impact.   
    “Goddamn it Vegeta!” Goku cups his jaw, definitely feeling a break or a fracture in the bone. Vegeta looks like shit; his hair sticking up in more directions than usual and blood streaked on his face. But his eyes look like they're.. Closed?  
    “Hey, Geta, are you still asleep? You're wrecking all your stuff.” Goku reaches out toward the other Sayian, hand covering his shoulder and squeezing at the muscle there to soothe the smaller male.   
    “Hey, Vegeta,” Goku says his name again, shaking him by the shoulder. After nailing him in the face, Vegeta hasn't moved an inch.   
    “Vegeta!” He shakes both of the shorter’s shoulders, letting his jaw go to grab onto Vegeta.  
    “Freiza, Lord Freiza!” Vegeta’s eyes snap open, squirming and smacking as he tries to get away from Goku. He hits the part of Goku’s jaw that he already broke, drawing a hiss of pain from the taller Sayian but not loosening his grip.   
    “Freiza.. No, Vegeta, it's me-- it's just me, please wake up.” Vegeta’s eyes are wide open, but filled with panic and terror that tells Goku the other isn't seeing him at all.  
    “Vegeta, Vegeta!” Goku raises his voice, alarm creeping into his words as his friend thrashes in his arms. Hands slap Goku’s arms away and pull back at Vegeta’s side.

    “Oh no, Vegeta don't you dare even think about-”  
    “Gaaaaleeeet guun!” Vegeta pulls both hands back at his side, yelling out his attack and thrusts his hands forward against Goku’s stomach as the attack blasts from his palm. Goku cries out in agony, the energy from Vegeta’s blast tearing right through him and out the other side of his gut. Blood splashes out on both sides, spurting from Goku’s mouth as he drops to his knees still tearing a scream from his throat. The wall behind Goku comes down, drywall coming down over him followed by chunks of the wall itself cascading down onto the already injured Sayian.   
    “Bulma!” Goku calls, voice already hoarse from screaming.   
    “Goddamn it, Bulma!” His voice breaks, pain flooding into his tone and springing tears to Goku’s eyes. It's been a long time since he's gotten hurt this badly; there's a gaping hole going through his chest and parts of a crumbling wall falling on him.   
    “Geta.. Hey, Vegeta-- Vegeta snap out of it.” Goku can't strain his voice any further, falling from his knees onto his side and curling up to try and lessen the pain. That does nothing to help of course, but it's emotional support for Goku while he cries. He's going to pass out soon, losing that much blood and with black already swimming at the edges of his vision. But, if he lets himself go.. Vegeta might kill him, and if he doesn't then Goku could just bleed out in Bulma’s house.   
    “Bulma..” The Sayian calls again for his friend, voice broken and fading as everything starts to blur and slow down. He world is swimming, and Goku can't even register the gasp and jolt of the man standing beside his crumpled form.   
    “Kakarot!” Goku's vision glazes over in black, eyes barely shut completely when he shuts down; Vegeta the last thing he could think about.


	4. Chapter 4

The house shakes all the way down to its foundations, dumping all sleeping parties onto the floor to alert them of the blast.   
    “Mommy! What was that?”  
    “Aunty Bulma? Is the house falling down?” Bulma had barely gotten up on her feet when the calls started, three children barrelling into her bedroom and grabbing at her legs.   
    “Alright, come on I'm sure everything is fine. Let's go check on the boys, okay?” Bulma takes Gohan’s hand in one of hers, and Trunks’ in the other. Goten grabs onto Trunks while they walk, coming up on the crumbling walls.   
    “See? Looks like they just got into a little fight guys, nothing to worry abou- woah!” Bulma’s foot hits something slick, sending her and the kids holding onto her to the ground. Goten starts to cry, sitting up and looking at his sticky hands in alarm.   
    “What the- is this blood?” Bulma pulls up her hands, coated in what is indeed blood from the growing pool of it on the floor. She jumps to her feet, sliding in the blood straight into Vegeta’s room. And speaking of the Sayian, now that he's woken up for whatever had hold on his brain, he's kneeling beside Goku with the other man bunched up in his arms.   
    “Kakarot! Kakarot, open your eyes!” Vegeta shakes the Sayian in his arms, looking down at his gaping wound desperately.   
    “Vegeta! What did you do to Goku!” Bulma shouts, climbing over crumbled pieces of the wall to reach the two. She jerks Goku from Vegeta’s arms, struggling to try and lift him from the ground.   
    “Bulma-”  
    “Save it Vegeta! I let you stay in my house after we split, and you attack my friends and destroy the place.” Bulma flashes the Sayian a glare, enlisting Gohan to help her drag Goku across the floor so she can get a look at him.   
    “Gohan, can you get the bag of senzu beans for me? And hurry if you can sweetie.” Bulma asks, peeling Goku’s gi from the skin around the wound to get a better look at the hole. She can fit both hands right through Goku, and now it's bleeding a lot more without the fabric clinging to it.   
    “I'm not sure a bean is going to fix him up all the way, I don't even think he's still alive.” She frowns to herself, grabbing the bag from Gohan as he runs over to her.   
    “His jaw is already broken, but let's do it.” Bulma takes one bean from her bag, prying open Goku’s lips to place it between his teeth to force his jaws to chew.   
    “Goten, darling, can you get Aunty Bulma a glass of water please?” The small boy gives her a nod, running out into the kitchen to pour a glass of water and run back in with it. Bulma pours it carefully down Goku’s throat, pushing down the chewed senzu bean with it.   
Gohan takes one side, helping Bulma carry his father into the little medical facility she has in the house.   
    “Alright, let's see..” Bulma checks Goku’s pulse, finding one that's steady but still fairly weak while the bean works it's magic. She sets him up in the bed, wrapping up his stomach and pulling up the blankets.   
    “Okay boys, let's get you three all cleaned off.” Bulma turns to the kids, spotted with Goku’s blood from when they'd fallen in it.   
    “Gohan, can you take a shower by yourself sweetie?” She asks, walking over to the boys to look them up and down. The blood is soaked into their hair, making some spots clump up and drip red. The older boy gives a nod, and scurries off to the bathroom to clean himself off.  
    “Bulma, I can help clean off Trunks-” Vegeta speaks up from the doorframe, stepping fully inside the room to offer his help.   
    “Don't you touch my son Vegeta! I think you've helped enough today!” Bulma pulls Trunks behind her by the hand, squaring her shoulders to stand in front of the two toddlers.   
    “Why don't you go clean up the mess you made, Vegeta? The wall you destroy and the blood that's gotten all over the floor?” She narrows her eyes, taking the kids’ hands and leading them off to get washed up.  
    “Don't let me catch you in here with Goku, you've done enough to him for one night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short, but it's mostly buildup for what I have ready for the next chapter!

Vegeta can hear squeals and laughter from the bathroom down the hall from the toddlers, hitting his ears like pinpricks as he tries to mop up blood from the floor. It seems like he's just pushing the blood around rather than getting rid of it, and his bucket of water is already dyed completely red.  
    “Did I kill him?” Vegeta asks himself, throwing the mop on the ground to look at his hands. The Sayian has killed a lot of people, hell he came to this planet to kill Kakarot. But that's in the past, and the idiot was stupid enough to forgive Vegeta for trying to destroy his home. If he killed the one person that let him live..  
    “How hard could it be? Go in and just say you're sorry Vegeta.” The prince abandons the job he was to be doing, creeping down the hall to take a look in at Goten and Trunks playing in the bath together. The kids are so cute; the two are practically inseparable with Kakarot insisting to bring his brats over all the time. Vegeta ducks back away from the door when Trunks looks up towards him, making sure the boy doesn't catch sight of him.  
    “Alright, I'll just apologise to Kakarot. Then rip some training dummies apart limb from limb for several days. That'll work. He's so stupid, he won't even be mad.” The prince walks down the hall as silently as he can, slipping out of the house without another thought to cleaning up the blood or chunks of wall in the hallway.  
    “The woman just needs to calm down, after I return tomorrow she’ll have nothing but apologies for me.” Vegeta nods to himself, convinced that whatever he’ll come up with as a half-assed way to ‘apologise’ to Goku.  
    "Now, what would Kakarot think is sincere?” Vegeta thinks about it, a smirk spreading over his face. This is going to be easier than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that y'all're enjoying the fic so far! Especially since I'm having so much fun writing it! I started another Kakavege a few days ago as well(already 5,000 words into it, whoops) and I think(or hope) you guys'd like it too! Check it out if you want!(it's titled 'Yes' because titles aren't my forte at all)

    “Bulma! Bulma Daddy’s waking up!” Goku's whole body aches, like he's made of pain. Even thinking of moving anything gives him pinpricks of pain along his body, even opening his eyes would be too much.   
    “Goku? Goku can you hear me?” Bulma’s voice, that's usually a calming presence, waves over the Saiyan's ears like nails on a chalkboard. He groans, dragging his hands up to cover his ears as slowly but still as quickly as he can.   
    “Boys, why don't you go play? Gohan can take you to the park. Goku needs to stay here and rest for a while before he can start talking again.” Bulma stands up, leaving Goku to be undisturbed in his bed. The Saiyan relaxes, shifting ever so slightly in his bed to be more comfortable. Shoes squeak on the tile beside Goku’s bed, hands checking for his pulse so gently that Goku almost doesn't feel them.   
    “Bulma?” The fingers freeze, it must be her. Talking hurts, but Goku can't even open his eyes; he has to do it.   
    “Can I have-- some water?” The Saiyan chokes out, voice straining and struggling just to voice the simple request. There's a rustle, and the pop of a capsule before Goku hears water being poured. Bulma tilts up Goku’s chin and drips water past his lips a little at a time so he can swallow it without drowning in his drink. Bulma's hands.. No, they're too callused and rough to be hers.   
    “‘Geta?” The voice of the broken Sayian asks, still unable to bring himself to open his eyes.   
    “Kakarot..” Vegeta’s voice answers, softer than Goku’s ever heard it before. Still rough, still Vegeta, but not angry.  
    “I'm sorry.” Goku barely hears him, but cracks a struggling smile when he does make it out. It hurts, and the room is so bright that Goku wants to snap his eyes closed again, but he manages to pry his eyelids apart to look at his friend.   
    “That's all you've gotta say. I didn't die or anything.” Ah..” Goku cradles his stomach, pain crossing his face as he begins to feel the extent of the pain.   
    “Here, let me change your dressings.” Vegeta kneels beside the hospital style bed, moving back the white covers to examine the gauze covering Goku’s wound. It's tinged with a brownish colour, indicating that now dried blood had soaked through. The smaller Sayian hesitates for a moment before touching Goku’s skin, expecting the other to smack his hands away from the wound Vegeta himself had inflicted.   
    “Yeah okay, go ahead.” Goku encourages Vegeta, chest visibly heaving at the effort of speaking. The prince takes the go-ahead, unwrapping Goku’s dressings slowly and with care so he doesn't hurt the other further.   
    “Damn, it looks bad. I'll have to clean it out first.” The hole is filled in with raw flesh thanks to the bean Bulma force fed Goku, but it still looks like a borderline infection after being left with the bloody gauze through the night. Goku mumbles something Vegeta can't make out, so he just assumes it's affirmative.   
    “This might hurt.” Goku yelps with pain when Vegeta touched him with disinfectant, hands grabbing out at open air and threading through Vegeta’s hair to tug on it. The hair on the Prince’s tail puffs up, his teeth digging down on his bottom lip so he doesn't pounce on Goku for pulling his hair.   
    “Try not to pry my hair from my scalp, would you Kakarot?” Vegeta hisses, prompting for Goku to release the vice grip on his hair.   
    “Sorry ‘Geta, it just surprised me.” Goku chuckles, a bit of strength coming back to his voice as Vegeta cleans out the still rather gaping wound in his midsection.   
    “Of course Kakarot, you were surprised. Not at all in pain.” Vegeta rolls his eyes, turning Goku at the hip to get at the other side of the wound. The exit wound is always larger, and as Vegeta thought it would be, more infected from not getting enough air to it.   
    “This will hurt even more.” Vegeta wets a new cotton ball with disinfectant, earning a scream of sorts from Goku when he begins to wipe at the infected areas first.   
    “A little warning first would've been nice.” Goku hisses, hands twitching towards Vegeta’s hair, catching before they touch when he remembers the warning he received last time.   
    “I'm almost done Kakarot, stop being a child.” Vegeta finishes with the wound, throwing out the cotton ball and sterilising his hands before picking up the roll of clean gauze.   
    “Hm, alright, let me try this..” Vegeta tapes the end of the gauze to Goku’s skin, setting the roll down once it's secured to lift the other Sayian up off the bed with one hand. With Goku not laying on the bed, Vegeta just has to swing the roll around his stomach to cover the wound.   
    “Alright, and that's a little loose so I'll just..” He yanks on the end of the gauze to pull it tighter around Goku, not realising it would hurt him until he's already screaming.   
    “Oh, kami, I didn't mean to-” Goku’s rough chuckle interrupts Vegeta, his hand batting away apologies and grabbing hold of the shorter Saiyan's wrist.   
    “It's fine ‘Geta.” Goku tries to laugh at his friend, though it hurts to do so too much.   
    “Kakarot, are you in pain?” Vegeta asks, pulling his hand easily from Goku’s weak grip to dig through the medical equipment at his bedside.  
    “Yeah. A lot.” Vegeta frowns, holding up a ah of fluid near his eyes to look at it. That would help but..  
    “Kakarot, close your eyes for me. I have a surprise for you that will help you feel better.” Goku makes an excited noise, squinching his eyes shut and waiting for his new surprise.   
    “Alright, keep them closed Kakarot.” Vegeta hooks an iv bag up for Goku, connecting the tube to the bottom of the bag and wiping down Goku’s hand with an alcohol wipe. Alright, only one shot Vegeta, make it good. The needle sinks into a vein, and Vegeta flicks on the iv to start dripping the medication into Goku’s blood.   
    “Alright Kakarot..” The prince glances around, grabbing a sticker and slapping it over the visible part of the needle.   
    “There it is, open your eyes.” Goku does, looking down at his hand with excited eyes to find his surprise.  
    “It feels funny ‘Geta, what is it?” He frowns at the sticker, poking at it and starting to pick at it. Vegeta snacks his hand, smoothing down the sticker before the other Sayian has the chance to see the needle in his skin.   
    “It's a special sticker Kakarot, it's giving you medicine to help you feel better.” Vegeta grand the sticker sheet, slapping a few more stickers on Goku’s body while the iv drips into him and makes him a little more disoriented and less likely to ask about them.   
    “Oh! That's neat!” Goku grins down at his hand, then up at Vegeta who is still stood at his bedside.   
    “Thank you ‘Geta. I'm startin’ to feel lots better.” Whatever Bulma put in that bag must be strong stuff, or maybe Goku just never uses medicine like this and it's affecting him strongly. Probably that, considering the idiot is so afraid of needles.   
    “Well Kakarot, since you aren't screaming anymore I can finally get out of here.” The prince turns, sleeve caught by one of the other Saiyan's hands.  
    “Can you stay?” Goku asks, holding Vegeta back as he looks up at the other man. And he's definitely surprised, brow furrowing down at the injured Sayian. He can stay fit a while longer, to make sure the idiot is alright.   
    “Fine.” Vegeta scoffs, lifting up Goku a bit and sitting behind him. Of course to the prince’s dismay, Goku decides Vegeta would be a nice pillow and nestles back against him.   
    “Can you sing me a song Vegeta? One from our planet?” Goku asks, leaning back on his prince’s chest and relaxing on him.  
    “Whatever.” Vegeta huffs, his hands coming up to stroke at Goku’s hair absently as he begins to sing a soft lullaby he could recall from when he was a child. The Sayian in his lap falls asleep, though Vegeta doesn't notice as he goes on singing in his native language, twisting Goku’s black locks in his fingers and playing with it gently. It's peaceful, and Vegeta is more relaxed than he's been in a very long time. It's almost perfect, and Vegeta's shoulders lax as his own voice soothes his ears. And the prince may have fallen asleep himself, had a loud clatter not filled the room as a certain blue-haired woman drops what she'd been bringing into the room.


	7. Jeez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate chapters that aren't chapters but I feel bad jeez

Yikes, hi, this isn't a chapter that's super late because I still can't get together enough inspiration/ideas for a whole chapter. I'd love if anyone had any ideas or anything to help me out so I can get this moving! I have lots of ideas for the fic as a whole but where I am now is just drawing a blank, and I feel bad updating my other fics but not this one. I dunno if you can pm at all on this site but you if could comment some stuff for me it would help me out! Or I guess I'm open to kik messages which might be easier. (It's eridan.jake ) 


End file.
